


Hadrian Peverell and the Darkness That Reigns

by Tokimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Hermione Granger, Good Severus Snape, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokimi/pseuds/Tokimi
Summary: When Hadrian closed his eyes for the last time, he expected to wake up by Death's side like promised. Instead, he finds himself born again to James and Lily Potter, targeted by a dark lord and living with awful relatives.But what could he expect from his friend Death, after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I know you probably aren't even reading this, but if you are, I hope you'll enjoy reading! 
> 
> Also, the end notes may or may not contain puns sometimes.

Hadrian Jamison Peverell, the son of Ignotus Peverell, had one friend. That friend was Death.

Often referring to his father as the cheater (fondly,) Death was to Hadrian like another father, raising him when his own father was busy hiding from said entity. 

That's why when Hadrian felt he's dying, he felt at peace. 

After all, he was promised to be by Death's side when his time came.

And so, he closed his eyes peacefully, his last breath being content and almost happy.

But of course, he heard Death say in that mock apologizing voice: "Sorry, little master, but you'll have to wait for our meeting."

He screamed in frustration.

_____________________

He opened his Avada Kedavra green eyes, screaming. Why wasn't he dead yet? He was so looking forward to it! But of COURSE, noooooooo.

Then he noticed it. He was a baby. A fucking baby.

He had been reincarnated.

He was held in the arms of a beautiful woman with fiery hair and emerald green eyes and looked upon by a man with messy black hair and brown eyes behind his glasses.

He would will his magic to conjure a mirror (he mastered wandless magic when he was only 5,) but that would alarm his new parents so he didn't.

Instead, he looked upon them with his hopefully green eyes.

"He's so beautiful, James," the woman, his mother, said.

"He has your eyes, Lily."

Jackpot! He had green eyes again.

So his parents' names were James and Lily. 

Now, were they magical?

The man- his new father pulled out a wand and levitated him into a prepared crib. 

"Rest, Harry." So he was Harry now. Good, it wasn't that much of a change from his previous name.

Magical, then. Good. 

He had magic in his soul, but being a muggleborn wasn't ideal in his age. 

Then again, it could have changed through the ages that could have passed since his death in the year 1352 when he was exactly 100 years old.

What year was it, anyway?

_____________________

At his new home, he noticed the newspapers. The date was July, 31, 1980. That was... A lot of time that passed since his death.

The world would be completely different.

He noticed himself in the mirror. Pitch black hair like his last life and Merlin, he didn't have his mother's eyes.

They were still the glowing _Avada Kedavra_ they were in his last life.

He was still himself.

The only thing that was missing was the killing curse mark on his forehead he got when 7 years old and a witch tried to kill him.

He thought it was burned into his soul. It WAS burned into his soul, so he would get it in this life as well.

He briefly wondered what would happen.

_____________________

It was a year later they got attacked by Voldemort. He knew a lot by then, of course. About Voldemort, his Death Eaters and the prophecy.

"Very well," Voldemort, a handsome guy with blood red eyes snarled as he sent a killing curse at his mother.

Then, a beam of light the same color as his eyes went towards him. He passed out.

_____________________  
Harry woke at a doorstep.

_____________________

When 3 years old, Harry had enough of the Dursleys and used wandless magic to lift them up and throw them out of the house. Of course, they returned, but from then on, they treated him with respect.

If it was only out of fear because he said he'd kill them, who would tell on him?

_____________________

"Tell me about Lord Voldemort, " Harry asked Death when 5 years old.

And so, Death told him about the boy's life, from birth to Harry's almost death.

About the orphanage, about Slytherin, about his followers, about his life.

Everything.

Death also told him about the world, wizarding and muggle alike.

And so, by the time Harry was 11, he was more than ready.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's prologue.  
> The pun:  
> Hadrian: *wants to die*  
> Death: "Nah man, you're getting Isekai'ed."  
> Hadrian: *screams*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Diagon Alley and becomes the Master of Death.

_"Tell me about Lord Voldemort, " Harry asked Death when 5 years old._

_And so, Death told him about the boy's life, from birth to Harry's almost death._

_About the orphanage, about Slytherin, about his followers, about his life._

_Everything._

_Death also told him about the world, wizarding and muggle alike._

_And so, by the time Harry was 11, he was more than ready._

Harry received his letter to Hogwarts on July 31, 1991.

He happily walked to the Diagon Alley and bought all the books available at Flourish and Blotts (he had eidetic memory, so why not catch up?), 5 regular, 4 winter and 3 formal robes at Madame Malkin's and all the potions supplies.

He always excelled at duelling, charms and potions, so he was looking forward to it (though he heard from Death his potions teacher to be hated him.)

He came to Ollivander's.

He entered the shop.

"Hello," he said quite confidently.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." Ah. It had been only a matter of time before he'd be recognised. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where ..."

Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do ..."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said.

"Thank you. Ah, anyway."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous, but I suppose left."

"Very well."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Curious, that wasn't in his original time. He would have to do a lot of catching up. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit like a child would (after all, he was a "child,"), but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try- "

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried, like in his last life. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. This was the one. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious ... curious ..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry frowned.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter ... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Indeed he did.

At home, Harry called Death.

"Sooooooo, I have brother wand to Voldemort. Is there anything I should know?"

"Ah, well, I was afraid of that."

"Go on..."

"You may or may not be soulmates."

"Knew it! Death, why do you hide such things from me," Harry mock whined childishly.

"I just do NOT approve of the damn cheater. I hoped you would have a better soulmate."

"Don't worry, you know me. I'll persuade him."

"First become the Master of Death you're destined to be. Or," Death said when Harry opened his mouth, "I won't let you walk by my side."

"That's unfair!"

"Life's not fair."

"But you aren't life, you're Death!"

"Whatever."

"Fine, geez."

And so, Harry begrudgingly agreed to become the Master of Death.

"Shall we get over it now? I'll just summon my Hallows and officially recognise you as the true Master of Death and we'll be done."

"Okay."

Death summoned the Hallows and handed them to Harry.

"I, Death, thus recognise Harry James Potter, formerly Hadrian Jamison Peverell, as my only true Master. So mote it be." 

A white light glowed and the Hallows mark appeared on his left shoulder briefly before disappearing.

The Hallows went back to where they came from so that no one would be suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death: "Become the MoD."  
> Harry: *about to protest*  
> Death: "Or you can't walk with me."  
> Other people: "Absolute win."  
> Harry: "So unfair!"
> 
> Also.
> 
> Death: "Life's not fair."  
> Harry: "You're not life, you're Death."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I, Death, thus recognise Harry James Potter, formerly Hadrian Ignotus Peverell, as my only true Master. So mote it be."_

_A white light glowed and the Hallows mark appeared on his left shoulder briefly before disappearing._

_The Hallows went back to where they came from so that no one would be suspicious._

Harry woke up in what was formerly Dudley's second bedroom, in a conjured luxurious bed.

He had studied all the curriculum for all the years and discovered quite a few differences.

For example, a lot of magic was forbidden. That had resulted in a trip to Knockturn Alley where he bought EVERYTHING. 

He had already read most of the Dark and Blood magic books. He was halfway through necromancy.

He had bought a giant trunk with all kinds of runes and added some more runes, mostly forgotten, to it. 

The trunk had a giant library (where he put all his books,) 3 bedrooms, 2 kitchens and 5 bathrooms.

Basically a smaller house inside a trunk with a library bigger than most palace libraries and the power to conceal anything from everyone but him.

Admittedly, he used Soul magic to do that.

But who would tell on him? He did it wandlessly, after all, so it wasn't like they could track it.

He bid a goodbye to the terrified Dursleys and departed for the train.

_____________________

On the platform, Harry was amongst the first people there. 

He quickly found a conparment in the very back and sat down. He saw the initials T.M.R. engraved in the wall. Tom Marvolo Riddle. His soulmate and the current Dark Lord.

He magically engraved H.J.P. standing for both Harry James Potter and Hadrian Jamison Peverell next to it.

...Wandlessly of course.

He felt giddiness at the initials being together.

Suddenly a knock sounded through the conparment.

The door opened.

Someone, obviously a Malfoy came into view.

"Is this conparment seat empty?" He asked motioning towards a seat.

"Yes, it is," Harry answered.

The blonde sat down.

"I am Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy.

"I am Potter. Harry Potter."

The blonde almost gaped. Almost.

Quickly fixing his composure, Draco said: "Nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Harry said and mentally cringed at how old he sounded.  
Then again, purebloods had grown quite stuck up in the centuries from what he read in 'Pureblood etiquette now and then.'

The blonde nodded approvingly.

Another knock resounded.

This time it was a black-ish boy and a girl with an unattractive face.

They introduced themselves as Blaise Zabini (an ancient line originally from the south) and Pansy Parkinson (a newer, about 400 years old line.)

They had the same reaction as Draco when he introduced himself. Well trained in purebloods etiquette, but not yet perfect.

The ride was filled with quiet conversations worthy of Slytherin.

_-Hadrian had first looked upon Hogwarts, back then a 2 and half centuries old school, already the best wizarding school in Europe. He stared at the castle in awe. It was beautiful and shining with magic. Hadrian was a magic sensitive, so he could see the magical rainbow more than the white walls._

_As he entered, the school was filled with chatter._

_The hat started singing, but he barely paid attention as his magic was singing along the tune of the castle itself. Then he was called._

_"Peverell, Hadrian!"_

_The hall went quiet. He was something of a celebrity because of his father being THE descendant of a founder - Salazar Slytherin himself._

_He was special in his own way, though, because his soul took the parseltongue from his blood, making it his soul trait instead of a mere blood thing._

_The hat, back then still a pretty hat with adornments of silver, was placed on his head._

_'How interesting,' the hat said in his head._

_'Hadrian Peverell himself. I see great things coming from you. You crave knowledge, but your ambition is greater. Of course, you would excelled in both houses..."_

_Back then, Slytherin wasn't supposedly evil, but Hadrian felt like he should choose knowledge. And so, instead of green and silver, he wore blue and bronze. But he knew that should there be a next life, the hat wouldn't let him go again.-_

Now, Harry looked upon the castle and saw it worn out, which made him a little sad.

But the magic was still there.

He was still a magic sensitive as that was one of his soul traits, but he had learned to control it, so he wasn't overwhelmed like the last time he laid eyes on the school.

"Firs's years!" a half giant yelled.

He led them to a stern looking professor, who Harry knew to be the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

After she had introduced herself and confirmed her identity to Harry, she led them to the great Hall.

The chatter was even livelier than in his age.

The sorting hat started singing again. But it was more disheveled than last time. A lot more. And they added an "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me!" to the song.

Then the sorting started.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall went silent yet again.

And yet again, Harry strode confidently towards the hat.

The hat was placed on his head.

'Ah, who do we have here? Hadrian Peverell, reincarnated as the Boy Who Lived! This time you won't escape Slytherin-'

'Wait, I forgot to ask your name the last time.'

'Oh, no one ever asked for my name. I am Alistair.'

'Nice to meet you again.'

'The pleasure is all mine. Now, better be...'

"SLYTHERIN!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco: "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
> Harry: "Potter. Harry Potter."  
> James Bond: "Bond. James Bond."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hogwarts, has a flashback and wins Slytherin a lot of points.

_'Ah, who do we have here? Hadrian Peverell, reincarnated as the Boy Who Lived! This time you won't escape Slytherin-'_

_'Wait, I forgot to ask your name the last time.'_

_'Oh, no one ever asked for my name. I am Alistair.'_

_'Nice to meet you again.'_

_'The pleasure is all mine. Now, better be...'_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

The great Hall went silent before Draco, Pansy and Blaise started clapping. Slowly, more and more Slytherins clapped, then the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, then (begrudgingly) the Gryffindors. 

Of course, the teachers started clapping with the entirety of Slytherin.

Harry walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

He was also introduced to Crabbe and Goyle, two golem-like wizards.

Then Dumbledore spoke.

"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Why would the headmaster put something dangerous into a school full of children?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. My father will hear about this!" exclaimed Draco.

Harry almost sighed. He had nearly forgotten the other Slytherins were all children.

The feast ended and the prefects rounded up the first years, leading them to their dorms. Of course, Harry already knew the way too well.

He once had a brother in Slytherin, after all.

- _Hadrian's older brother, Jamison_ _Daemus_ _Peverell, was flirting with a 6th year Slytherin when Hadrian came into the Slytherin common room._

_When Jamison saw his beloved brother, he ceased talking to her and went to hug Hadrian._

_Hadrian returned the hug._

_They loved each other dearly._

_The girl, named Claire_ _LeSang_ _, wasn't offended, she just smiled._

_Later, she would become Jamison's wife._

_Hadrian himself swung the other way, but never married. No one would be able to stand by him thanks to his Deathly aura except his family and maybe, one day, soulmate._

_But at the moment, neither knew what would be when they became adults._

_Hadrian told Jamison about his day and Jamison told about his in return._   
_They laughed together._

_That would become a cherished memory in a few years._

_While Jamison was to have 3 healthy children, 2 sons and a daughter, he wouldn't live long._

_He would die of Dragon Pox at merely 45 years old._

_Hadrian would ask Death to be kind to Jamison, and Death would be, though Hadrian, even knowing that, would still grieve._

_But, back then, they just enjoyed their lives without a care in the world._

_They were children, after all.-_

When they came into the common room, the password being Pureblood, a pair of 6th year students came to the front and addressed them.

"Hello. I am Felix Rosier and this," he pointed at the girl, "is Gemma Farley. We are the Slytherin prefects. We welcome you to the Slytherin house."

The girl spoke. 

"Now, our house has a few rules. Those are: 1) Your House is your family. Family stands together.

2) The common room does not belong to YOU. It belongs to everyone. Keep it neat.

3) Arguments with another Slytherin are only permitted in Slytherin House. Refer to the FIRST RULE.

4) Study time is QUIET time and is mandatory. You will receive schedules on a weekly basis.

5) NO ONE is allowed to skip House meetings. House Meetings are almost always scheduled.

6) The Hogwarts House Elves are not your servants. Keeping your dorm rooms and the common room clean is your responsibility.

7) Dorm inspections once a month. These are NOT scheduled. You are forewarned.

8) All meals are mandatory. No sweets in your dorms. No sweets after 8pm. Those taking a Nutrition Potion will come to me or Madame Pomfrey once a week.

9) Bedtimes:

First years at 9pm

Second through Fourth years at 10pm

Fifth through Sixth years at 11pm

Seventh years at Midnight

Your House is your family. Family stands together.

These are the rules I expect everyone in Slytherin to follow; to the letter. They are, however, not the only rules. You will discover in your seven years here that professor Snape will give you further guidelines and rules that you can take past the walls of Hogwarts.

Finally, never forget the Secret of Slytherin:

Plan in ways a Ravenclaw finds sound

Blend like a Hufflepuff into the background

As for the Gryffindor, learn from their mistakes

And be ready to react, Slytherin, swift as a snake.

Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est."

The Latin wasn't so well pronounced.

Ah well. Harry was one of the few who had learned it anyway. He couldn't expect others to pronounce it well.

It meant "Be like a snake - silent and fast."

He settled into the bed next to the window and found yet another set of the initials T.M.R.

He added his own again.

_____________________

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began.   
He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech. 

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The draught of Living Death, sir," Harry answered easily. He had a century's worth of knowledge and this was elementary.

"Where would you find Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant that also goes by the name aconite, sir."

Snape looked pleasantly surprised.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. 15 points to Slytherin."

Harry was VERY glad for his eidetic memory.

Snape continued on his lecture afterwards.

At the end of the lesson, Snape called: "Potter! Stay after class!"

After the class emptied, he said something unexpected.

"Seems like I owe you an apology. I was mistaken when I thought you would be like your arrogant father."

"Thank you, sir. I heard you knew my mother," Harry said. He did hear it - from Death.

"That's correct. We were friends. Now go."

Harry walked out of the class.

_____________________

"One of the wizards'most rudimentary skills is Levitation. The ability to make objects fly."

Harry tuned out the speech - he knew that already.

He did the swish and flick with everyone.

He saw Goyle doing it wrong.

"Careful. You may take someone's eye out like this! Let me show you."

"Wingardium Leviosa," he cast the spell flawlessly and his feather flew as he wanted it to.

"Wonderful, Mr. Potter! 10 points to Slytherin!"

The day went on, Harry winning Slytherin 85 points in total. They were ahead of the others by far.

Sure, he was technically cheating since he was a century old, but what could he do?

And he had won 70 points the first day of school as Hadrian Peverell, anyway. 

He was just a genius.

No bragging meant. 

He more of had to begrudgingly admit it after the first 500 times he had been called that.

Ah, well. But past was in the past.

Now, he had more important things to plan.

Like what to do about Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: *tries to have a conversation about the wrongs of the headmaster*  
> Draco: "My father will hear about this!"  
> Me: "Your father hears about everything -_-"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year ends, another is about to begin.

_Ah, well. But past was in the past._

_Now, he had more important things to plan._

_Like what to do about Voldemort._

As the year went fast, soon Harry found himself celebrating Samhain And Doing a morning Samhain ritual.

Normally, he would do the ritual later, but officially he was muggle raised so he was to celebrate Halloween.

Death and the spirits understood as Death informed him.

Later that day, professor Quirrell, who as Death informed Harry was Voldemort (or rather possessed by him,) screamed.

"TROOOOLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!!!"

He continued: "I just thought you ought to know." 

Then he fainted.

Or pretended to faint, who knows?

Either way, Dumbledore sent them to their dorms, but Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons so just great.

On the way, Harry heard a scream.

He ran there to find Hermione Granger under a sink and a troll trying to hit her with a club.

Before it had a chance, though, Harry pretended to need his wand and voice for magic and screamed "Petrificus totallus!"

The troll dropped on the floor.

The teachers came rushing in and Harry told them what happened.

They were surprised he could do the spell so soon but didn't comment.

Snape told him he should be more careful, but didn't take any points.

It all happened too fast for him to register it properly.

So, he went to sleep confused.

_____________________

Harry met with Hermione often from then on. Hermione was a studious girl who would one day be a great witch. 

But now he had something else to think about.

Finally, they were in the previously delayed flying class.

It had been delayed thanks to Madame Hooch being sick.

Harry had always been wonderful at flying, but oh God these brooms.

These were SO fast and stable.

Of course still outdated, but against those in his era...

What could the modern brooms do if those were "slow and hard to control?"

Ronald Weasley thought it would be funny to throw Neville Longbottom's rememberall in the air.

Harry fortunately flew his broom and caught it, which was seen by professor Snape.

After a long lecture from said teacher, he became the youngest Seeker in history.

Overall, life was good.

Later, he even won Slytherin the quidditch cup.

But that wasn't important to him.

_____________________

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire, huh?"

What Harry saw was himself and young Voldemort walking alongside Death.

Of course, no one would ever see that.

He knew he was being watched, so he went to his knees.

"Mum? Dad?"

Dumbledore appeared.

"What do you see, professor?" Harry asked.

"I see myself in a pair of nice socks, my boy."

"You lie, professor," Harry said.

"You see Grindelwald, don't you?"

"Are you a seer, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.

"Maybe. You should know... He did love you. He still does."

Dumbledore gasped. "Thank you."

He left.

He didn't know that he gave his Headmaster the greatest joy he had ever felt.

Or that the man would remember that the boy was more than meets the eye.

And if he changed fate just a little... Who would tell?

_____________________

Yule came, and Harry did another ritual.

He also gave his closest friends, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione, gifts.

He gave Draco a mirror that told him how he looked, something like the Hogwarts mirrors but a smaller version. He charmed it himself.

Pansy got a ribbon that would always make her hair into the updo she wished (charmed by Harry)

Blaise a charmed (by Harry) scarf that would keep him warm, but not hot.

Hermione got a book on Arithmancy with his helpful notes.

He got a book on Necromancy from Draco (he was studying it deeper for Death,) robes from Pansy, a ritual dagger from Blaise and a muggle Astrophysics book from Hermione.

He also got his heirloom, double his as it was the Peverell invisibility cloak which was his in both lives, from Dumbledore.

The letter was anonymous but Harry recognised the handwriting.

_____________________

The stone was fake.

Harry knew it, Voldemort knew it.

Harry heard it from Death.

Voldemort learned the hard way, almost not making it from Dumbledore's trap in time.

But that didn't matter. He would find a way.

Voldemort fled the castle.

_____________________

It was the end of the year.

"Fourth place is Gryffindor, with 358 points!

Third place is Hufflepuff, with 379 points!

Second place is Ravenclaw, with 431 points!

And finally, the first place is Slytherin, with no less than 527 points!"

The entire hall clapped, though the Gryffindors didn't seem happy.

The Slytherin banners were decorating the Great Hall.

_____________________

Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and greeted the pale, jumpy Dursleys.

_____________________

He had just successfully removed the trace from his person. Perfect. Now, he could do magic as he liked again.

He didn't really need a wand, but the new trace that was cast at the students was troublesome.

Now that he'd gotten rid of both traces, he could threaten - ahem, _persuade_ the Dursleys once more.

_____________________

  
He had finished his homework within a week like always and enjoyed the Holidays.

Overall, it had been peaceful and quite enjoyable.

Now, he was in the Diagon Alley, buying his things.

Last, he went to Flourish and Blotts, where, to his surprise and delight, he came across Draco.

His father was fighting who he assumed was Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Malfoy took the books out of another Weasley. He had only met the youngest son briefly, and Ronald hadn't left much of an impression.

Mr. Malfoy threw the books back with a sneer, but Harry noticed there was something new. Something pulling at him.

Before things could get out of hand, he decided to interfere.

"If it isn't Lord Malfoy! It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Harry said cheerfully.

Mr. Malfoy looked at him with curiosity in his gray eyes.

"Oh? To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"My name is Harry Potter. Wonderful to make your acquaintance, Lord Malfoy," Harry answered.

Surprise flickered in the Malfoy patriarch's eyes briefly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Heir Potter. Draco has talked about you."

"Only good things, I hope."

Before Mr. Malfoy could answer, the Weasley girl squeaked: "That's Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Mr. Malfoy, Draco and Harry turned to see a man with golden locks of hair and blue eyes talking to a bunch of reporters.

Unfortunately, the man noticed Harry and dragged him to the podium.

Harry really tried not to grimace, but ultimately failed right after the photos were taken.

"When young Harry came here to get a copy of 'Magical me,' he didn't know he would get the whole signed series, free of charge!"

And with that, Harry got a pile of books.

He spotted the Weasley girl and said: "Here, you can have them," dumping the books into her cauldron and taking out the item Mr. Malfoy had thrown into it secretly.

Nobody noticed him snatching the book and he hid it in his robes.

Later, he put it in his trunk.

_____________________

Harry was on the train, chatting with his friends. The Weasley girl, Ginny, had joined them, and was fun to talk to once she got over her hero complex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Malfoy: *tries to get the Weasleys in trouble*  
> Harry: "I want that book."  
> Mr. Malfoy's plan: *is ruined like always*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gets a new DADA teacher, gets sucked into the diary and cuddles with the Dark Lord.

Lockhart was their new DADA teacher.

Death had told Harry all about the fraud.

Just great.

No hidden stones this time, though! Definitely a plus.

After the Welcoming feast, Harry was in his room, when, in the evening, he remembered the strange book.

He found it and on the cover was "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Where had he heard that-

Oh.

_Oh._

His soulmate's first Horcrux.

Well, then. _Let's write him, then,_ Harry thought, spelled the curtains shut and opened the diary.

**My name is Harry Potter.**

**_Hello Harry, I am Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?_ **

**Well met. One of your followers gave it to my friend and I took it.**

**_Followers? I am afraid I do not understand, what are you talking about?_ **

**Spare me this, Tom. I know everything about Voldemort.**

_**Who are you, really?** _

So, Harry told him about Hadrian Peverell and defeating Tom's original soul.

**The funny part? We're soulmates.**

**_I don't- wait, WHAT?_ **

**Soulmates. You know, people destined to be with each other?**

**_I know what the word soulmate means! Why would I go after my own soulmate?!_ **

**Well, firstly, you couldn't feel it as you have less than 1% of your soul left. Secondly, there was this fake prophecy.**

**_Fake?_ **

**Indeed, it was false. Not even Dumbledore knew that, though, as it was the work of Chaos. Death informed me that the man, acting like a teenager yet again, wanted to prank Fate. Death has delivered suitable punishment.**

**_While I am most pleased to hear that Chaos has been punished properly, I am horrified to hear that my main soul has made so many horcruxes and has acted upon a prophecy, when I have always found them a ridiculous prospect._ **

**He acted on the first line.**

**_... Please, tell me you're joking._ **

**I'm afraid not.**

_**AK the diary, I shall go to the main soul and merge with it, so that he knows what exactly I think of his foolish act.** _

Just then, Death popped in. "Hadrian. Before you do that, you should find the other Horcruxes first. I have personally removed one from his familiar and the, he had made it during the summer. You should cast the killing curse upon any horcruxes you find, but leave this one for the last. Also," Death would grin if he could, but had a skull instead of a face, "you both sound like old men."

Then, he popped away.

**_Harry?_ **

**Death just told me we both sound like old men. I** ** am ** **an old man, so I don't see why he's complaining.**

 **_Excuse me! I do_ ** **_ not _ ** **_sound like an old man!_ **

**Tell that to Death.**

**_...No, thank you._ **

**Anyway, Death told me to AK the other Horcruxes first.**

Death appeared again: "almost forgot! I also removed the Horcrux from the ressurection stone! Iyaahave the soul with me until you send back the other Horcruxes besides the diary, since that one knows about you and will be sent back last. See ya!"

And, disappeared yet again.

**_Harry, may I pull you into the diary?_ **

**_..._** **Very well,** **but** -

Before Harry could write any more, he fell into the diary.

A young, handsome version of Voldemort was smirking at him.

"That was just rude. I haven't even finished a sentence."

Tom was doing some spell. After he finished, Harry and he glowed.

"So you truly are my soulmate."

"Well, of course-" Harry was cut off when the teenage Dark Lord kissed him.

And Merlin, it felt so right.

When Tom pulled away, he was grinning and his eyes glowed red.

"Th- that! Was my first! Kiss and you! Just stole it!" Harry yelled out, blushing furiously.

"First kiss? Aren't you a century old?"

"Well, yes, but nobody could withstand my deathly aura. Besides, this body is only twelve!"

Tom was still grinning, but now smug satisfaction was rolling off him in waves.

"What are you so smug about?!"

"I am the only one you ever kissed."

"Oh. I should've known my soulmate would be a possessive bastard."

"My, you shouldn't curse at your age."

"My real age or my physical one?"

"Both."

"Well? What did you want with me, anyway?"

"To confirm if we're soulmates. Come."

Tom practically dragged Harry into the Slytherin common room and then to their room.

Harry blushed. It had been Tom's room, and now was his, but still, to think of it as _their_ room... And their _bed_... He got redder than tomato.

Even with 112 years old of cummulative age from both bodies, he was still a blushing virgin.

He knew Tom had been quite experienced by the time he had made his first Horcrux.

Tom had sat down on their- ahem, _his_ bed.

"Which bed is yours? You are also a Slytherin, as you said."

Harry got redder than tomato again.

"Oh, it's this one, isn't it?" Tom gestured to his bed with a smug grin.

"Well... yes, but... I..."

Tom suddenly pulled him into his lap. Harry couldn't get any redder.

"Um, sooo. Have I mentioned that I'm the Master of Death?"

"You have. That's why I'm willing to part with my horcruxes."

"Wonderful. So... um..."

Tom suddenly laid them down and hugged Harry from behind.

"Come, sleep."

Harry knew Tom had used magic, but couldn't do anything against it as his eyes closed and darkness took him.

_____________________

Harry woke up with a start. Tom was still cuddling with him and Harry got redder than a tomato yet again.

"Sleep well?" Tom asked him smugly. He had been really smug since the kiss, Harry noted.

"Sh- shut up!"

"Make me."

Harry would, but... he got even redder as he thought of a way.

"Thinking something interesting?"

"No! Nothing!"

Tom kissed him for the second time.

Harry blushed even harder and muttered: "I'm physically a kid, you know..."

"That's why I won't do anything more. Yet," Tom told him.

"Y- YET?!"

"You aren't planning on being a virgin forever, right?"

"I was. I didn't think I would have a soulmate."

"Well, you have me now, so you better prepare yourself," Tom's grin was downright predatory now.

Harry's blush was greater by the minute.

"Anyway! You have to let me out! I have classes!"

"Running away, are we?"

"Seriously, though, you have to let me out."

"Fine," Tom sighed.

Then, Harry was back in his body.

This would be a difficult eternity.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom: *kisses Harry*  
> Harry: *blushes* "That was my first kiss!"  
> Tom: *whispers* "Jackpot!"  
> Harry: "What?"  
> Tom: *very smug*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian teaches Tom a few of his own creations - who would've guessed he invented so many torture spells?

Harry's first lesson was Defence.

He sat down with Draco and Hermione, Hermione actually looking forward to having a lesson with Lockhart.

He and Draco shared a look, when Lockhart came in.

Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. Harry almost snorted, but refrained. He did, however, whisper to Draco: "I bet any creature would drop dead from something as terrifying." Draco also barely refrained from snorting while Hermione glared at them.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in ..."

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start – now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected in the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with a Yeti._ And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

"WE will need Firewhisky if all the lessons are going to be like this," commented Harry quietly. Draco couldn't contain a snort this time.

Fortunately, Lockhart didn't notice.

He revealed Cornish pixies.

The man must be crazy.

Seamus Finnigan let out a snort of laughter which even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" he smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not – they're not very – _dangerous,_ are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

For once, Harry agreed with him.

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and pulling bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium as expected. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, upended the waste bin, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the candelabra in the ceiling.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies..." Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

Obviously, it had no effect. One of the pixies grabbed Lockhart's wand and threw it out of the window.

Neville fell.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush towards the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Draco and Hermione, who were standing there awkwardly and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry had invented his own spell for pixies, and decided to use it.

"Imperium Winx!"

The swarm, even those who escaped, were soon swarmed at the tip of his wand. He threw them into the cage with his magic.

He locked the cage.

"Well, he wanted us to gain experience," Hermione said lamely. Even she didn't believe her own words.

"More importantly, what was that spell!" she got that excited glint in her eyes.

"That? Fairy controlling spell. Works on pixies as well. My own- ahem, my own family's invention. Hadrian Peverell made it."

"I heard of him! He was a genius who made many spells! Most are dark, though."

"I'm flattered. Oh! I mean, that a member of my bloodline, though indirect, is well-known."

Damn, he was on the roll today.

Almost revealed himself twice!

_____________________

When Harry told Tom, Tom realised something.

"Wait. You're THE Hadrian Peverell! You invented the infamous Torture Set, the curses that torment and some eventually kill their victim!

Harry blushed. "I had a wild phase, okay?!"

"I can't believe I'm so lucky as to have you as my soulmate! Most of the curses are lost! I know the Patior curse, almost as bad as the Cruciatus. Then, you made the Respirglacies curse that makes its victim feel like they are breathing ice! And last curse that was uncovered is the Sanguiulcere, the blood-boiling curse!"

Harry grinned, and it was a bloodthirsty smile.

"Why, only those? It seems most were hidden!"

"Teach me," Tom breathed.

"Very well. Come out of the diary."

They went to the forbidden forest.

There, they found an acromantula nest.

Harry managed to lure one out.

"First, let's make it fear us. Timor Videre!"

The acromantula started squirming. Then, it froze in fear.

"The fear sight curse. It makes its victim see their worst nightmares. Try it!"

Tom happily oblidged.

"Now, let's make it feel like drowning. Mergunt Falsum!"

"The burning curse, makes the victim feel like they are burning. Uro!"

"The inner frost curse. Makes the victim feel like they are freezing inside. Infrigore!"

"The true pain curse. Worse than Cruciatus. Verus Dolor!"

"Now, the really deadly one. It tears the victim apart. Lacero!"

Tom was breathless. His soulmate was amazing. And so, so beautiful when torturing. He would've taken him right there if he wasn't so young. His body, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom: *praises Harry for making torture spells*  
> Harry: "It was a wild phase, okay?"  
> Also Harry: *maniacal laugh* "Torture time!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets an old friend, is suspected of petrifying people.

Harry was standing in an abandoned classroom, almost gaping.

He had just met Luna Lovegood.

And, she was a Seer who knew everything about his real name.

While he had no qualms calling himself Harry as his brother had often called him that, he still identified as Hadrian Peverell.

Anyway, Luna had just told him about his past life and congratulated him on his first kiss.

"I mean, thank you, but... please don't mention it in front of the others."

"Of course not, Hadrian. However, I do hope you won't mind me calling you by your real name."

"Well... of course I won't mind."

Hadrian introduced Luna to everyone at the table at dinner.

"Ginny, you look a bit pale. Are you well?" Hadrian asked Ginny, who indeed looked a bit sick.

"I'm fine!" Ginny quickly answered. A little _too_ quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment.

"Hadrian, I want to show you something. Please come with me," Luna asked him after dinner.

Draco and Hermione looked at him questioningly at the name 'Hadrian', but he just nodded and followed Luna to the 7th floor.

She paced in front of a wall painting thrice when a door appeared.

"This is, as you know, the Room of Requirement. Your soulmate had hidden one of his soulholders there. But someone took it. I cannot See who..." Luna told him.

Harry nodded.

Luna led him inside.

"There is a book you want to read. It's... here," she gave him a book with black cover.

His eyes widened.

"Nicolas Flamel... I've met him! I was... 80? And he was... born 1321... 11 years old! And I kept contact with him until my death when he was... 31! That's right! How has he been, I wonder..."

"You should write him," Luna advised.

"You know what? You're correct," Harry decided.

That night, Harry wrote Nicolas.

**Hello Nicolas, I do hope you recognised my handwriting the moment you laid your eyes on the letter's contents.**

**That is correct, it is Hadrian Jamison Peverell.**

**How, you may ask, is a dead man writing you?**

**Death, being the bastard he is, reincarnated me.**

**At least I look the same as I did in my younger years, even my scar is there. I would've needed glasses, however I fixed my eyesight with magic.**

**I became the Master of Death after said being threatened to not let me walk by his side if I don't. How typical of him.**  
**When I told him it's not fair, he told me 'Life's not** **fair'** **to which I replied : 'But you're not Life, you're Death!'**

 **...Not that it helped, but it was entertaining to see Death have to say** **'whatever** **.'**

**Anyway, I heard you have finally invented the Philosopher's stone! I offer my congratulations.**

**Ah, also, to prove it is truly me. When we first met, I told you:**

**'How interesting. You do not cower in front of** **Death.'** **and looked to my left.**

**How have you been?**

**Yours,**

**Hadrian Jamison Peverell, now known as Harry James Potter.**

He sent it magically instead of by owl, as Nicolas was without a doubt hidden behind anti-owl wards.

_____________________

As expected, Harry was asked to meet Nicolas in person soon enough.

He had to wait until 10 days before Smahain, however.

As soon as that time came, though, he met Nicolas at his residence.

When he activated the Portkey, he was portkeyed into a Jade green hall.

Nicolas was waiting there, not looking a day over 40.

"You look great, Nicolas. Not like someone who saw me alive," Harry commented.

"Why, you look wonderful yourself, Hadrian! I must introduce you to my soulmate, Perenelle!"

At that, a woman came in. 

She looked about 35.

"So you are the famous Hadrian Peverell," she said. "I am Perenelle Flamel, nice to meet you," she held out a hand.

Harry kissed it.

"Hadrian Peverell, the pleasure is all mine. Although I am now known as Harry Potter."

"Oh my! You seem to be a magnet for fame!"

They all laughed at that.

They talked for an hour when Perenelle suddenly asked: "So, how did you get that scar?"

"Well, I knew I would get it again as it's burned into my soul. You see, the first time was around... 1259? I was 7. A witch tried to kill me. Said I was the Devil for having eyes the color of the curse she tried to end me with. Joke's on her, it rebounded and she narrowly escaped getting killed by her own curse. Anyway, this scar here was made by my soulmate this time."

"Voldemort is your..." Nicolas gasped.

"That explains it! Why it rebounded! But wait, does that mean you'll have to wait for him to reincarnate?"

"He made Horcruxes, so no, I will not have to wait. I have met one of his Horcruxes, actually. He kissed me," Hadrian blushed.

"There goes your eternal virginity," Nicolas deadpanned.

Perenelle laughed and Hadrian blushed even harder.

"I am physically 12!"

"Mentally 112."

"Still! Oh, that reminds me. One of my friends is showing signs of possession, but I cannot find the reason. All scans came in negative. But, her Soulforce is depleting. She's not using any Soul Magic either."

"Now that is a serious matter. Perhaps she isn't being possessed by a ghost?"

"I am thinking the same. But, I cannot find the source."

"That is a serious matter. Anything else going on around?"

"Not yet. But I have a feeling that something shall happen very soon."

"Well, you can turn to me. I am technically older than you now," Nicolas grinned.

Hadrian grinned back.

_____________________

Indeed did something happen. Mr. Filch's cat had been found petrified.

And he had heard voices saying "I'll kill you!"

He knew it was Parseltongue.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware" was written on the wall.

_____________________

"Welcome to the delayed duelling club! I have brought an assistant with me," Lockhart pointed at a grumpy Snape. Of course, he was always grumpy, but he looked even grumpier than usual.

The professors 'duelled,' which meant Snape disarmed Lockhart within the first 2 seconds of the fuel.

Lockhart played it as if he let Snape win.

Not that anyone in Harry's group believed it.

"Now, let's see... Harry! Yes! Come and duel with... Draco Malfoy!" Lockhart decided.

"Now, you hold your wand in front of your face..."

Ignoring Lockhart's instruction, Draco and Harry were grinning.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked jokingly.

"You wish," Harry answered in kind.

"3, 2, 1!"

"Expelliarmus!" Both called out at once.

Both dodged.

"Serpensortia!" Draco cast on instinct. Then, he realised what he had done and his eyes widened.

**_"Foolish human, summoning me here! But I shall humour him, I shall bite..."_ **

Harry cooed. **_"Hello beautiful! What's your name?"_**

 **_"Speaker! I am_ ** **_Naia_ ** **_. Make me your familiar! I am an immortal snake! I am what you humans call a Midnight Deathviper! I will bite your enemies for you!"_ **

**_"I can't refuse such a beautiful serpent, now can I? Come here,"_** Hadrian extended an arm.

Naia slithered up and hid in his sleeve.

He looked up to see everyone gaping at him.

Even the ever so composed Snape had his jaw on the floor.

"What?"

"You're a parselmouth," Draco exclaimed in utter shock.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you."

"Forgot- forgot to tell us! That's... that's amazing! It's not something one just _forgets_!" Draco was flailing his arms around.

All his friends surrounded him, berating him about not telling them.

Then a redhead, Ron Weasley, screamed. "The Heir of Slytherin! He's the- the-" and proceeded to faint.

 _Just great,_ Harry thought, _now they think_ _ **I**_ _am petrifying people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 years old Nicolas Flamel: *just wants to be polite and greets Harry*  
> Harry: "You don't fear me! We shall be friends from now on."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian figures out that Slytherin's monster is a Basilisk, has a talk with the Diadem Tom,

Everyone except his friends was looking at him either with fear or with awe in their eyes.

Slytherins were the only awed ones, of course.

He was surprised to find Neville not being either, and quickly befriended the shy boy.

It was nearing Samhain by now and more and more people were being petrified.

He told his friends to have mirrors on them at all times, because he knew what Slytherin's monster was.

It was glaringly obvious. Parselmouths control it? Petrified people who look at it's reflection? An obvious Basilisk.

He told his friends of course.

Hermione proceeded to raid the library excitedly and Luna dreamily congratulated him while everyone else paled.

They all heeded his advice.

But then, Hermione got petrified.

That Samhain they had done the ritual without Hermione and Ginny, who disappeared somewhere again.

_____________________

Before they knew it, it was nearing the end of the year.

One day, Ginny was missing.

And Harry finally remembered.

"I know where the chamber is!" he suddenly yelled.

Draco and he went to get Lockhart, as Luna told them to. Harry wondered why.

Harry opened the entrance and he and Draco pushed Lockhart through it. Draco forgot his wand, but held a broken one he found. Would've served well enough... if it wasn't broken.

They pushed Lockhart through.

Once the fraud landed, Hadrian grinned at Draco and hissed: "Stairs." 

Indeed, stairs formed and Draco laughed. They descended into the chamber.

Then, rubble fell.

Lockhart used the distraction to take Draco's wand and try to obliviate them. It rebounded on him, funnily enough.

What was Harry, a magnet for rebounding spells? Did he just naturally reflect the harmful spells coming at him?

Anyway, Hadrian lazily vanished the rubble and told Draco to wait there and keep an eye on Lockhart.

After seeing shedded skin of the Basilisk, the blond happily oblidged.

Hadrian opened another door.

There, Ginny was lying on the floor.

"Do not worry, Ginerva. I'll wake you," Hadrian muttered. He came to check on the girl.

"She won't wake," an all too familiar voice said. He turned to see an older version of Tom. He had fully red eyes and was smiling smugly. He was handsome, but Hadrian berated himself silently for thinking that in such a situation.

"Tom. I'm assuming you're the Room of Requirement Horcrux?" he said cooly.

"How do you know about that?!" the man hissed on the edge of Parseltongue.

"I know all about that. It's kind of mandatory, seeing as we're soulmates."

"We're WHAT! But you defeated me! I came after you! I-"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN! Try the spell and see for yourself."

That stunned the Dark Lord into silence. After a long while, he performed the spell and saw that indeed they're soulmates.

"Damn it! I was so stupid! How could I?!"

"If you would be that kind and returned Ginerva's life force..."

"Ah, of course. But take me with you. I'm in the Ravenclaw diadem. There," he pointed at the tiara in Ginny's hand.

Hadrian conjured a similar diadem and thought for a second.

"Can you call the Basilisk? We need it to bite the false diadem and I don't know how to call her."

"How did you know it was a she?"

"The voice was female. I'm also a parselmouth, you see."

Tom decided not to ask and instead hissed: _ **"Speak to me, the greatest of the Hogwarts four!"**_

Hadrian snorted.

"What."

"Our ancestor was an arrogant man."

Then, a giant Basilisk entered the scene.

 **_"Master_ ** **_!"_ **

**_"Hello, Sasha. This is Harry, my soulmate."_ **

**_"Well met. I am Hadrian,"_** Hadrian offered.

Tom raised a questioning eyebrow but Hadrian only shrugged.

Suddenly, Naia slythered out.

**_"Another speaker! Master's soulmate! And a Basilisk! I am Naia! I won't bite the other speaker! But I want mice!"_ **

**_"Midnight Deathviper! won't bite your speaker either! I want deers!"_ **

Both Parselmouths smiled fondly at their serpents.

 ** _"Sasha, I need you to bite this fake diadem,"_** Tom told the Basilisk.

She did so. Tom conjured a few deers and the Basilisk ate it, then went back to her home.

Hadrian gave Naia mice. Then he took and hid the real diadem, replacing it with the fake.

"See you soon," Tom told Hadrian and disappeared.

Ginny woke up.

"Harry? What happened? I think I was possessed by the diadem. I... I opened the chamber."

"It's alright. We can rest now. The diadem... I found a Basilisk fang. Before the man could summon the Basilisk, I stabbed the diadem and he disappeared."

They got up. Hadrian went back to his Harry mode and made up an epic story about fighting Voldemort's memory I the chamber and narrowly avoiding having to meet the Basilisk.

He was quite surprised that Dumbledore believed him.

Then again, he was a convincing liar.

____________________

He was approached by Ron Weasley.

"Err, thanks for saving my sister. I'm... I'm sorry I fainted back then," the redhead stammerred.

"All is well," Harry reassured him. He mentally cringed at how old he sounded yet again.

Ron also visibly cringed.

Harry chuckled.

Ron was added to his circle of friends, slowly getting to know everyone.

He had taken a great liking to the unpetrified Hermione.

Soon, the End of the year feast began.

Everyone went back to their houses.

"With 378 points 4th comes Hufflepuff!" The table he knew nobody from.

"3rd, with 379 points Gryffindor!" Hermione and Ron waved at Harry. He waved back.

"2nd, with 459 points Ravenclaw!" Luna smiled dreamily at him.

"And 1st, with amazing 601 points Slytherin!" 

The Hall erupted with applause.

Slytherin banners were everywhere.

_____________________

Harry had decided to do an inheritance test.

So, he was not only a descendant of Slytherin, but also Ravenclaw. He still had Peverell Blood, though that was nothing new. He had Black blood. He also had the Emrys line's heirship as well as LeFay. All those powerful bloodlines, forever his. Of course, he also had the Potter and Heirship, but that was a given.

Also. He was still named Hadrian. He had a strong suspicion that it was Death's work.

He accepted all the Heirship rings except Slytherin (he left that to Tom,) and was surprised to find out he was invited to the Malfoy Manor for a week.

He arrived and was welcomed by a blonde woman with gray eyes.

"Welcome, Heir Potter. I am Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Draco's mother."

"I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Malfoy. I am Hadrian Potter," Hadrian introduced himself.

He repeated the process of greeting with the Malfoy patriarch and went to greet Draco.

He explained to Draco that he found out they're related and about how his name was Hadrian.

He actually floo-called everyone about his findings. He of course omitted some of his heirships - Ravenclaw, Emrys and LeFay, he knew everyone knew about Slytherin anyway - except Luna, who called him to congratulate on his findings before he got to her. 

Ron was a bit jealous, but got over it.

He had become very good friends with Neville by that time, which was interesting.

_____________________

Just before the 3rd year began, Hadrian was told Sirius Black had escaped. Death told him about the truth about the betrayal.

Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian: *has a million heirships*  
> Readers: "Not again...!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts showing the signs of a budding Dark Lord.

Hadrian sat down on the train and saw a man. Remus Lupin.

He knew about the werewolf. He also kind of remembered him.

He was introduced to Fred and George Weasley and made friends with them easily. They reminded him of another pair of twins, so he knew just the things to say and do.

He wondered if they could be the reincarnations of the twins that he knew in his past life.

_-Hadrian was introduced to Anna and Violet Selwyn when he was 10. The twins were mischievous and always made a lot of pranks as well as one great prank each year. Their first year, for example, they distributed a potion into everyone's drinks that made their hair go different colors in the middle of the year._

_Their wildest prank was in their last year - and Hadrian was a part of it. Hadrian was the one who invented the spell, after all._

_They had waited until everyone boarded the train. Then, they cast the spell._

_The Festumcediem spell made everyone dance instead of walking for a day._

_Now, that would be tame by itself, but when they were dancing in the direction they tried to walk, small spirits that were attached to them were forced to dance around them and shine all the colours of the rainbow._

_Imagine everyone's surprise when hundreds of students came out of the train and did their best dance, 3-10 lights dancing around each._

_Of course, Hadrian being the elegant dancer he was, let himself be taken by the spell as in not to arouse suspicion and yet managed to look extremely cool. Anna and Violet were dancing elegantly as well, but Hadrian won._

_Hadrian also had more spirits around him than anyone else and each complimented his movements perfectly._

_He was simply magnificent with 70 lights dancing around him changing colors as he himself danced with almost unnatural grace._

_When the two wonderful girls died, it was together, the exact same time. Not even a second apart. They died at 50 years old_

_Death told Hadrian that they would always be twins and always love pranks._

_Maybe, he would meet them again one day._

_He didn't know that instead of the Purgatory, he would end up with eternal life.-_

He sighed as he willed away the onslaught of memories.

Suddenly, the room grew cold. He knew that feeling.

A dementor opened the door.

**"Sirius... Black..."** the dementor said in the Language of the Dead

**"Not here,"** Hadrian answered. He had learned the language when he was 10 in his first life.

**"You speak our language! An amazing feat for someone so young. I hope we meet again. Goodbye."**

With that, the dementor closed the door.

_____________________

"This is Professor Lupin, the new Defence teacher," Dumbledore finished after basically telling the whole school that the dementors would fly around the castle.

Well, at least he would have a few new acquaintances to talk to.

He was in his room. He had easily merged the Horcruxes he had into one. Excluding himself, of course.

So now he was listening to the newly older 18-ish Tom in the Diary speak about Ginny and her thoughts.

...While sitting on the young Dark Lord's lap and blushing furiously.

Tom had turned even more possessive after the merging.

He was forcefully keeping Harry on his lap while sitting on a throne and running one hand through the flushed boy's hair.

"So she thought 'well, at least I don't wander in the halls at night's which was ironic because that was exactly what she was doing when I possessed her. I was possessing her at the same time you were teaching me those wonderful curses. It's a bit confusing remembering doing two things at two different places at the same time. But it's fine. I'm fine since I have you. And Merlin, I want to take you right here, but your body is so young and my main soul would attempt to kill pieces of our own soul from jealousy..."

"Yes, that does seem like something you would do," Harry allowed. Suddenly he was kissed rather forcefully.

"But Merlin, it's so hard. I almost took you right then, right there when you showed me those curses. You were so gorgeous..." Tom's pupils were dilating at the mere memory.

"Th- that..." Harry blushed even more.

"And look at that gorgeous flush, Hadrian. It's so hard controlling myself..." Tom's grip was becoming painful. 

Harry, sending a danger to his purity, decided to leave the diary.

_____________________

"Welcome to the first Defence against the Dark Arts of this year! I am professor Remus Lupin. Now, for our first lesson, we will be facing a boggart. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"Nobody knows. A boggart takes the form of our worst fears. It can also take the abilities of those. They are sentient," Harry answered.

"Very good! 50 points to Slytherin! Now, can anyone tell me what works against boggarts?"

"Laughter," Harry answered again. He didn't mention his own spell that cut the boggart's senses off and made them harmless for a month. His own creation.

"10 point to Slytherin! Now, there is a spell that makes the Boggarts into something funny. Repeat after me: Riddikulus!"

Everyone repeated it. 

Then, something interesting happened.

Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Neville all had the same boggart.

Harry's corpse.

Harry paled as he realised the signs.

He would have to tell Tom.

He stood before the boggart before Lupin could end the lesson early.

The boggart was confused for a long time.

Then, it screamed and flew into the cupboard.

He really was a monster like always, huh? Still not afraid of anything.

Once he had been afraid of loneliness. Of not being able to walk with Death. Now he was guaranteed to walk with him and had a Soulmate. He had nothing he truly feared anymore.

_____________________

"Tom, I think I'm becoming a Dark Lord," Hadrian blurted out once he got into the diary.

"Oh? Why do you think so?" Tom asked, curious but also doubtful.

"4 people's boggart was my corpse."

Tom's eyes widened. The first sign is people listening to even a very strange order without question.

The second sign is two or more people fearing your death. 

The third was letting you point a wand at them and not caring what you would do to them, as long as it's you.

Those can sometimes happen out of order.

Then, the last thing that 100% confirms it is them swearing loyalty to you and gaining your mark.

"That might not mean anything yet, though."

"I know that, of course. I hope you're correct, though. I shall test it," Hadrian answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian: *fears nothing*  
> Dumbledore: "Harry mah boy you hafta start fearing something now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gives up and becomes a Dark Lord, gets his animagus forms along with his followers, turns Tom on so he had to take care of it in the Diary.

"Would you flirt with professor McGonnagal for me, Blaise?" Hadrian asked one day. He was going to play it off as a joke, because surely, he was wrong, they were just very good friends, right? Blaise wouldn't go that far for him, right?

Wrong. Blaise did indeed flirt with McGonnagal that day. Until Hadrian told him to stop.

He made Draco write to his father he was going to marry a muggle (and barely made it in time to stop him from sending it,) Neville almost break his wand (not that it served him, but still,) the twins become model students for a week, Ginny turn her hair blue for 3 days, Pansy cut her hair off (he re-grew it for her magically after,) Luna try to go to fight a dragon (he stopped her) and he f*cking made _Hermione slack off for a week._

He told that all to Tom, who became very serious at that, deciding he would personally oversee Hadrian now and make him the greatest Dark Lord in history, right beside himself.

"I'm not a Dark Lord yet! It may still be a mistake!" Hadrian protested.

But alas, Tom had already decided.

And so, Hadrian had to train to have Dark Lord mannerisms and such.

Also. He was a very skilled Necromancer by now a master of the old Necromancy and almost mastered the new. He also replenished his Soulforce fully and could use powerful True Soul Magic.

There were 7 Dark Lord Archetypes.

1) The Base Dark Lord. Just a regular Dark Lord. 50% of the Dark Lord's are this type.

2) The Fear User. This Dark Lord uses fear to gain and control his followers. 10% of the Dark Lord's are this Archetype.

3) The Blood Mage. This Dark Lord's specialty is Blood Magic. 6% Dark Lords are Blood Mages.

4) The Charmer. This Dark Lord uses his supreme charms to both gain and control his followers. 9% Dark Lords are Charmers.

5) The Love-Fear type. Those Dark Lords use both their charms and fear to gain and control their followers. Extremely cunning and almost impossible to defeat. Very rare, only 3% Dark Lords choose to be this type of Dark Lord as it's difficult. Tom's Archetype.

6) The Blood Purist. Basically the whole goal of a blood Purist Dark Lord is extermination of muggleborn wizards. While many claim to be this, only about 20% are actually this archetype.

7) The Death Speaker. The rarest Archetype, only 2% of Dark Lords are this. Those Dark Lords are very dangerous as they are masters of Necromancy and Soul Magic, sometimes even True Soul Magic. Nearly immortal, they are almost undefeatable. 

It was painfully obvious that Hadrian would be a Death Speaker.

Every pureblood knew those Archetypes and most Dark families along a few knowledgeable people knew the signs of a Dark Lord.

So, Hadrian knew that some of his friends knew what he was quite probably becoming.

_____________________

Hadrian had called everyone that he knew were to become his first followers if he was to become what he was afraid he was becoming into the Room of Requirement.

Which meant Draco, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and the Twins.

"I decided we're all going to burn to death now," he said while pacing.

Everyone's eyes widened. Good. That meant he wasn't-

"Please! Burn us all you want, but don't burn yourself!" They all called out at the same time.

But... they would run. Surely.

"Very well. Fiendfyre."

A large Phoenix made from flames surrounded them.

They didn't even flinch as it licked them. Harmlessly thanks to Hadrian's control. But that shoud've run. He banished the Phoenix. They had looked _relieved_.

"This isn't happening," he exclaimed in disbelief.

"It _so_ is," Blaise answered.

"So, are we going to get a mark now?" Draco asked hopefully.

They all, regardless of upbringing, kneeled.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear my unending loyalty to one Harry James Potter for eternity, every life, always. So mote it be."

"We, Fred and George Weasley, swear our unending loyalty to one Harry James Potter for eternity, every life, always. So mote it be."

They all swore this by their name.

Hadrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I give up."

They all looked at him expectantly, waiting.

"I hope you don't mind that Voldemort is my Soulmate?" he asked.

They all nodded in aknowledgment and still waited.

He sighed again. "So mote it be."  
They all gasped and touched their left shoulder.

Ginny was wearing an off-shoulder dress, so they saw what the mark was: a Phoenix and a Hydra.

A Phoenix facing left inside a Hydra facing right.

They were even colorful. The Phoenix was the classical Phoenix color and the Hydra was dark turquoise and had 7 heads.

Each had their own sign at it as well. Draco had them encircled by a Chinese dragon, Luna had them inside a white moon, Ginny had them in a flame, the twins had two phoenixes and the first letter of their first name under it, Blaise had them in a heart silhouette, Hermione had them standing on a book and Neville had the Sword of Gryffindor leaning against the Phoenix's head.

They had custom marks because they were special followers. They swore themselves for eternity rather than one life. They were truly his. They would also remember this and any new lives when reborn (if they died at all,) making them eternally the people they were now.

The Phoenix was not only his Fiendfyre, but also one of his 2 animagus forms.

The Hydra was his other Animagus form as well as the form of the counterpart of Fiendfyre, the Sacredwater.

Oh. That reminded him.

"We should get our animagus forms," he informed his new followers.

_____________________

"And so I'll be getting my Animagus forms back," Hadrian concluded his story to Tom.

"I told you you would become one," Tom said smugly.

Hadrian hit him in the shoulder playfully and pouted. He then boldly kissed Tom and then flushed and turned away, embarrassed.

Tom groaned. "Stop being so adorable, or my control will snap completely..."

Hadrian's face blanked immediately.

But alas, the damage was done and Tom had to take care of it in the diary.

Though he still decided to let the diary float in front of the boy's face, explaining exactly what he was doing in great detail and making poor Harry get redder than tomato.

Almost hard, but his body couldn't do that yet, fortunately.

Otherwise he'd be literally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian: "I can't be a Dark Lord!"
> 
> Also Hadrian: *is a Dark Lord*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gets his animagus forms, frees Sirius, introduces people to Tom.

Ron had informed him that Sirius Black had broken into the Gryffindor common room the previous night.

He had also shown him his pet rat that had a Wizard's aura. 

And that was how it happened that Harry was talking to Amelia Bones with Peter Pettigrew handcuffed and held by the Aurors.

"So the trial will be then, and don't forget to bring Sirius Black, as he is the one who will be tried," Mrs. Bones concluded.

And so, Hadrian was off to hunt down his godfather.

Before he could do that, though, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass swore a regular, one life "until my death" loyalty vow and black version of his mark appeared on their right shoulders.

Interesting. So colourful left is eternal and black and grey shades on right are regular followers. He told his observation to Tom, who had never gained an eternal follower.

Not yet anyway.

Hadrian strongly suspected that the snake would be green on an eternal follower.  
  


He had already laid the groundwork for finding his godfather. But right now, they had another thing to concern themselves with.

Animagus.

They all had taken the potion to find out their forms.

Unsurprisingly, Hadrian still had a Phoenix and a Hydra. A Necromantic Phoenix with black and dark Green feathers in various shades of Avada Kedavra.

The rarest Phoenix.

Hadrian himself had gotten a Snow Phoenix-Owl named Hedwig just the previous day. He now had two familiars. Officially Hedwig was a Snowy Owl, but his eternal followers, who he had decided to call his Eternals for short, knew the truth.

Draco had, funnily enough, an albino peacock animagus. He blushed as everyone laughed about it.

Ginny had a regular Phoenix. Not that phoenixes were ever regular, but it was a classic Phoenix with red, orange and golden feathers.

The twins were a pair of red pixies. 

Blaise was a black kneazle.

Luna was a beautiful white unicorn.

Hermione was a griffin.

Neville was a lion, which was very fitting despite his shy nature.

____________________

The Shrieking Shack. That was where his godfather was hiding.

He had fortunately brought a lot of food, which Sirius ate at an alarmingly fast rate while telling Hadrian about his innocence.

"I know you're innocent. Also. You're going to have a trial in a week," Hadrian told the now drinking man. More like pouring water down his throat.

Sirius almost choked on the water.

"How did you manage that?!"

"Do not underestimate me. I of course caught Peter Pettigrew And brought him to Madam Bones."

"Where was that damned rat hiding?!"

"He was pretending to be a pet rat to the Weasleys."

"That traitorous rat!"

Hadrian barely refrained from snorting. A rat, indeed.

_____________________

"Are you, or were you a follower of the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"No."

"Who betrayed the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He then blew up the street and escaped in his animagus form which is a rat."  
  


Sirius ended up with 100 000 Galleons for each year spent in Azkaban, total 1 300 000 Galleons as well as a mind healer paid for by the Ministry.

Now, he was cleansed and had gotten new clothes and was standing in front of Remus at Grimmauld place, 12.

They both stared at each other and seemed to be saying a million words with their eyes.

Suddenly Sirius lunged at Remus, hugging him like his life depended on it. Remus returned the hug and kissed Sirius.

They were soulmates, after all.

"Why don't we do the same?" a voice he knew way too well spoke from behind him.

"Tom! Why are you out of the diary now?" Hadrian hissed, though still using regular English.

Both men stared at the new arrival who, mind you, had bloody red eyes like the Dark Lord Voldemort he was.

"Who is this and why did he just say that to you, pup?" Sirius asked, on edge.

"Why don't you introduce me, darling?" Tom asked in a teasing, but also seductive purr.

"That here," Hadrian pointed at Tom, "is my very unstable soulmate. Or, well, a part of him," he remarked bitterly.

"Part...?"

"I'm a Horcrux. Well, technically I'm 2 horcruxes merged into one. But that's unimportant details. Also, what do you mean by 'that here?' That was just rude."

"Ho- hor-" Sirius paled. Of course, such a dark family as the Blacks knew about this false Soul Magic.

Hadrian whispered an explanation to Remus, who turned whiter than a sheet as well.

"Why did you do something so stupid?!" Sirius started berating Tom, who was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"My darling soulmate forgot to mention the other name I go by. I am also known as Lord-"

"Not. A. Word." Hadrian said in a dangerously quiet voice.

**_"Too late,"_** Tom hissed in Parseltongue and the werewolf and grim grew whiter than Death. And Death was whiter than a unicorn sometimes, Hadrian would know.

"He-who-must-not-be-named," both whispered.

**_"You absolute-"_** Hadrian started, but was cut off with a _very_ passionate kiss.

His green eyes widened but slowly started closing on their own accord. He started returning the kiss.

Tom wrapped Hadrian's legs around his waist and carried him to the table and sat him down.

He withdrew and Hadrian could see his crimson red eyes had dilated pupils. His were probably in a similar state.

**_"Don't speak Parseltongue so carelessly, you turned me on..."_** Tom hissed.

"Well, you also hiss whenever. If I weren't actually 113 years old-" his eyes widened.

"Right! I must tell my Eternals!" Hadrian remembered.  
  
"Tell who what?" Sirius asked in a strained voice. Suddenly remembering what he and Tom did in front of his godfather, Hadrian turned as red as a tomato.

"Th- this... I... I'll tell you along with them," he sighed.

And so, he called upon his Eternals and told them, along with Sirius and Remus, everything. Well, a shortened version of it.

They all had accepted it fairly well, only his godfather was crying about his pup being actually all grown up.

"Cheer up, at least we can still give cub the talk!" Remus decided to try.

Hadrian paled instantly.

"No, no, no! Just not the talk..."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll teach him through his body..." Tom purred.

Hadrian went from pale to completely red in a second.

_____________________

The year ended more quickly and peacefully than the previous ones.

What was interesting was that Suzan Bones had been watching him, apparently, and pledged herself to him until death.

Of course, she didn't know all those things like Tom and his past life.

He had also befriended Cho Chang, a nice girl from Ravenclaw.

Overall, it was good.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom: "I am Lord-"  
> Hadrian: "No!"  
> Tom: *in Parseltongue* "Yes."


	13. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokimi begs for help, probably gets nothing because she doesn't deserve help.

Guys help me.

I have the Writer's block.

I kind of need anime fan art for my fic so that I can post something (I will credit you, of course.)

I know I'm terrible.

But here's some things you could draw anyway (I know you won't):

_Hadrian holding the Hallows while glaring at Death (Chapter 2: Hadrian becoming the MoD)_

_Hadrian conversing with the Sorting Hat (Chapter 3: the sorting)_

_Ravenclaw Hadrian smiling at an older, Slytherin, manlier Hadrian with blue eyes, who is actually Jamison (Chapter 4: Flashback)_

_Hadrian between Death and Tom in the mirror (Chapter 5: Mirror of the Erised scene)_

_Hadrian being kissed by Tom (Chapter 6: inside the diary scene)_

_Hadrian torturing an acromantula and Tom looking at him like at the god he worships (Chapter 7: Hadrian showing Tom his torture spell inventions)_

_Hadrian holding his hand out to a small, black snake with a dark blue line (/\/\/\/\\) on its body (Chapter 8: Hadrian speaking with Naia)_

_Hadrian looking fondly at said snake while Tom smiled at the Basilisk (Chapter 9: Chamber of Secrets scene)_

_Hadrian in an elegant pose with small, colorful lights around him (Chapter 10: Flashback)_

_Draco, Blaise, Twins, Hermione, Luna and Neville kneeling before Hadrian, who is twirling his wand like Voldemort would in his hands and looks very divine (Chapter 11: gaining his first followers scene)_

_A black Phoenix with cold green tail feathers and wing end feathers (Chapter 12: Hadrian's animagus)_

_Tom kissing Hadrian in front of Sirius and Remus (Chapter 12: the kissing scene at the end)_

I'm begging you I don't know what to do anymore

PS don't forget Hadrian is pale and has no glasses if you DO decide to help, which you won't, of course because I don't deserve help

Here's an example (original image that I customised in Medibang Paint):

This in not my image, only the customization is mine - I made the eyes a colder green, removed the glasses and changed the colour of Hadrian's uniform. Rest of it belongs to someone on the interned, I don't know, I would credit them if I had their name but alas, it's downloaded from the internet, so I dunno.

I would love an even colder green for Hadrian's eyes, but I'm not that good *sad laugh*

Anyway, if an angel decides to have mercy on my soul and draw something out of pity for me, send it to terinitodoritokimi@gmail.com !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Please help"  
> Everyone (probably): "LOL no"


	14. An angel helped me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokimi gets pictures from Mel Marinho, shows it to her dear readers

Mel Marinho drew me a picture - Hadrian in the flashback of the prank, dancing with beautiful lights around him!

Those of you reading this on AO3 know about my Writer's block.

If another angel comes and helps me, I shall worship them!

I love you all, and don't worry, I'm slowly getting over the block! 

Thank you all!

Update: another beautiful picture came from Mel!

If another angel descends, my email is terinitodoritokimi@gmail.com !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel Marinho: *draws a very pretty picture*  
> Me: *is grateful and sacrifices a chocolate bar to Mel*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gets entered into the tournament, Moody's first lesson begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I still have the block, but I managed to create a chapter, just for you! Thank goodness for Moody's lesson, I couldn't have done it without that. Enjoy!

Harry stumbled upon the Locket accidentally.

He was at Grimmauld place, completely renovated thanks to his special spells, when he saw Kreacher wearing what was obviously the Slytherin locket and felt it.

Another Horcrux.

He quickly grabbed it and AK'd it, sending a piece of Tom's soul back to him. Finally.

He of course told Tom - the Horcrux one - and Tom gave him the locket.

_____________________

Triwizard Tournament.

Ah, that brought back memories. Hadrian's brother had participated once.

But no matter.

He certainly wouldn't participate if he had any say in it. He told his followers just that.

Though, he had a bad feeling about that...

_____________________

"Harry Potter."

The hall was silent.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled again.

Hadrian decided to do damage control, went to the front and before Dumbledore could usher him to the room with the other champions, he used sonorus.

"I, Harry Potter, swear on my magic I haven't put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and neither did I ask someone to put my name there! So mote it be!"

Magic flashed and the hall was silent.

His followers beamed at him.

Only then was he ushered inside.

"The boy must've cheated!" Madame Maxime yelled.

"Impossible. He swore an oath that he hadn't and hadn't asked anybody to put his name in the Goblet. The entire Great Hall heard it," Dumbledore explained.

The other champions stopped glaring daggers at him.

Except Cedric, who hadn't glared to begin with.

_____________________

They had their first DADA lesson.

Professor Moody was apparently a war veteran.

He always drank from a small bottle, and Hadrian couldn't help but wonder.

Perhaps, polyjuice? No way, right? Still, he would share with his Eternals just to be certain.

Anyway.

The Slytherin fourth years were looking quite forward to Moody's first lesson.

They waited for a bit and soon, they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room.

"You can put those away," he growled, pointing at the defence books most were reading. "Those books. You won't need them. "

They returned the books to their bags, though Hadrian hadn't even pulled them out in the first place.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

Everyone nodded.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark curses."

He laughed at the faces of some of the students.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful."

All the students seemed eager to learn, except perhaps Hadrian, who knew those curses intimately - he had even invented some, after all.

"So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Everyone's hands rose.

Moody decided to call on Hadrian.

"Potter."

"The Unforgivables. They are 3 curses: the Killing Curse, the Imperius curse and the Cruciatus curse. The Killing Curse kills, the Imperius controls and the Cruciatus tortured their victim."

"Very good. 15 points to Slytherin." He then pulled out a spider from his drawer.

"Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

A few students snickered quietly, but only for the second it took them to realise that it could be used on _them_.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . . "

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Hadrian knew he was talking about the days in which Tom had been all-powerful. His soulmate had been an idiot and Hadrian almost sighed thinking about the Horcruxes.

"Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and a few students jumped, Slytherin mask failing them. Hadrian wasn't one of those, and neither was any of his followers, for that matter.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Hadrian was reminded of the first time he had been under the curse and damn, that had been painful. But, he was almost immune by the time he had been reincarnated, only feeling a slight pain. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

But when would he stop?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moody: "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"  
> Hadrian: *doesn't even flinch*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Moody's lesson

Moody finally stopped torturing the spider and finited the engorgio.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

"Now. Anybody know the incantions of the Killing curse? Malfoy?"

"Avada Kedavra," Draco whispered.

Several people looked uneasily around at him, even as Slytherins.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra. . . . the Killing Curse. "

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Slytherin or not, the curse was terrifying.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me. "

Hadrian almost sighed, but he was too preoccupied by the flashback of the first time he had encountered the curse, and damn. It had been painful.

_-Hadrian was 7, and he was lost. Thank goodness for Death being there for him in those times, but not this time, since Death was very busy for some reason. An epidemic or something. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He turned his head to see a witch with curly brown hair and brown eyes, an adult one, pointing at him._

_Suddenly, she came to him, grabbed him and started dragging him into an empty alleyway._

_Was she going to rape him?! His father had said that only men could be child molesters, but it could be a polyjuiced man!_

_He had never been so terrified in his life._

_Suddenly, she started yelling at him._

_"You! You thought I wouldn't know if you were in a boy's body, didn't you? Too bad! I know you are the Devil! I know it! You can't hide your eyes! You thought I wouldn't recognise them! That you could take my soul! If your host dies, you can't stay here! Avada Kedavra!"_

_Light of the same cold green colour as his eyes shot towards him. Suddenly, it felt freezing. It was so cold it burned, and it was painful. So much pain..._

_Suddenly, his magic rose and took the pain, shooting it all right back._

_The witch let out a terrified scream and barely dodged the curse._

_"You're not the Devil, you're Azrael! Please forgive me!"_

_With that, she ran away, faster than lightning._

_Hadrian noticed pain on his forehead and he conjured a mirror (with some difficulty, he was still 7, genius or not) and saw a lightning bolt shaped scar in the place it hurt, bleeding._

_Soon after, Death appeared and healed it, but even he couldn't get rid of that scar, as it had been burned into his very soul._

_From then on, Death never left his side without leaving one of his reapers there._

_Unless he was with Somnum, that was.-_

Moody was speaking again, from a great distance, it seemed to Hadrian. With a massive effort, he pulled himself back to the present and listened to what Moody was saying.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and almost everyone jumped again.

"Now. . . those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills. . . copy this down. . . . "

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom. At dinner, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people except Slytherins were discussing the curses in awed voices - "Did you see it twitch?" "- and when he killed it - just like that!"

They were talking about the lesson, Hadrian thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, how foolish.

But, Hadrian noticed that Neville was very pale.

"What happened?" he asked him in their meeting room. Neville could trust Hadrian's other Eternals.

"It's my pa-parents. They had been tortured by the Lestranges to insanity. Almost got me, too."

Oh.

They spent the rest of the evening helping Neville overcome it, little by little.

It was difficult, and couldn't be done straight away, of course.

But, Neville was slowly and steadily getting better, especially since he had had support ever since first year.

But, Hadrian was already forming a plan.

He hoped Neville could overcome this soon, so that he could use his special kind of ritual to help the Longbottoms.

Because he could, but doing so would hurt Neville's growth if he hadn't overcome it first.

And all of his followers were way too precious for him to do anything that hurt them in the slightest in the long run.

But he _would_ help them. 

_He would._

_____________________

I got art!

From Derpy Dragon, Hadrian's animagus:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody: knock knock!
> 
> Voldemort: "Who dares?"
> 
> (I know, lame.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task happens, Hadrian learns of some MoD powers

Holy crap.

The first task was Dragons.

Hadrian saw then after a cryptic letter from Hagrid had brought him to the Forbidden Forest.

_____________________

"Diggory, may I speak with you?" Hadrian asked politely.

Cedric agreed and Hadrian led him to an empty classroom.

"What did you need?"

"The first task is Dragons."

Cedric paled.

"Thank you for telling me."

With that, they parted ways.

He told all the other champions, even though he knew that they already knew. Fleur and Victor befriended him and often joined him and his Eternals with food.

_____________________

Hadrian had a plan.

Though he wasn't happy he got the Horntail.

But he would make do.

He entered the stadium and quickly cast 30 shields at once.

Now, for his plan, it was the typical "negotiate" path.

**_"Hello, mighty dragon. You have a fake in your nest."_ **

**_Everyone went silent._ **

The dragon looked at him.

**_"Do I, now? Prove it."_ **

**_"See the golden one? It's such an obvious imposter."_ **

The dragon looked at the eggs, found the golden one and removed it from her nest, throwing it at Hadrian.

**_"Take it, then. I'll leave it to you, speaker. You know, you reek of death. I'm sure you can do what's best to the imposter."_ **

**_"I know. I'm unfortunately that guy's_ ** **_'master_ ** **_.'"_ **

Everyone was still dead silent.

He took the golden egg and just entered the healer tent.

_Too easy,_ he thought.

It was ridiculous, especially since it was the mistrustful Horntail.

"That may be my doing," Death whispered in his mind, "because I activated your special ability named the 'Death's honesty.' It makes mortal beings believe you as long as you're telling the truth."

Oh. That made sense.

But.

Hadrian scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?!" he hissed under his breath. That was just typical Death. He didn't know why he was even surprised anymore.

"Don't be like this. We both know you want to walk by my side along with your cheater soulmate."

Hadrian sighed. He knew that was true, too.

He was checked by Madame Pomfrey for injuries, but she found none.

He waited patiently for his score.

Fleur 37 points, Cedric 38 points, Victor 40 points and Hadrian 41 points.

He was quite surprised to discover he got that many points when he had literally had the egg thrown at him.

_____________________

Damn. He had forgotten about the Yule Ball.

He would have to find a partner.

And his followers all had one already - Luna was with Neville, Draco begrudgingly accepted the twins' invitation, Blaise came with Ron, who was almost ready to become a follower as well, Ginny took Pansy and Hermione was with Victor. And Daphne already had someone as well. So did Susan Bones.

He contemplated asking Cho, but apparently, Cedric had beat him to it.

Not that he minded, he had congratulated them with a smile.

But.

Damn.

Who would he go with now?

"Why don't you go with me?" a voice asked him.

He turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair, deathly pale skin and silvery white eyes floating.

Somnum. The beautiful entity, the Spark of Destruction.

She had escaped the dream world and become reality.

And she was Hadrian's friend.

He grinned at her.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you're mine," Tom suddenly came out of the diary and said angrily.

"Well, he can't take you since Dumbledore would recognise you."

"He can go alone."

"No, I can't. I'm a champion, so I have to dance first."

Tom huffed and re-entered the diary.

Somnum giggled. "Your soulmate sure is possessive."

Hadrian sighed. "You have no idea."

It was Somnum's turn to sigh. "Believe me. I do."

Oh, right.

Her soulmate, the Spark of Creation guy, had been secretly scaring away all the other guys around Somnum when she had been oblivious to their bond.

They shared an exasperated look.

_____________________

Cedric came with Cho, huh? She had traditional Chinese dress robes of white colour.

Fleur came with Bill Weasley and had light grey robes.

Krum, as already said, came with Hermione, who had very pretty light pink robes and a cute hairstyle.

They all looked very good together.

But, they all were looking at him and his "date."

Hadrian had elegant black formal robes with silver lining, while Somnum had beautiful turquoise dress robes with silver ornaments.

Everyone gave the entity questioning looks, because they had never seen her before.

Ty started dancing and everyone held their breath at the display.

They danced with the unnatural grace of the powerful immortals they were.

Even the other champions stopped dancing.

They were almost flying.

When they finished, it took everyone a whole minute before they started their dance.

They enjoyed the evening catching up.

_____________________

The second task would be... interesting.

Somnum had already confused the Goblet of Fire so that she would be the one who came out - under a false name, of course. Shinigami Shirashi, Shirashi being the given name.

She had done so simply because Hadrian couldn't reveal that the most important person was Voldemort.

He already had it planned out.

His own creation, the Aquarespiratus spell ("Aquarespirare") was perfect for this, making him able to breathe underwater.

Also. Warming charms.

_____________________

He cast the spells easily and jumped into the cold water.

He encountered a grindylow and incapacitated it easily.

He also saw Fleur struggling to get out of the grasp of one, and quickly incapacitated it as well.

Fleur smiled at him from her bubblehead charm and he gave her a thumbs up.

He swiftly found the 4 people asleep. Well, 3 people, Somnum was waiting for him with crossed arms.

He noticed the bubblehead charm on a blond girl failing and quickly cast his own, stronger one.

He shot a cutting hex at the rope holding Somnum and they resurfaced - first.

Right after him, Victor, who had transfigured his head into a shark's.

After him, Cedric came with his bubblehead charm.

After, Fleur barely got back on time.

He got full 50 points, Cedric got 45, Victor 30 and Fleur 20.

Also, Fleur had told the committee about him saving her, so that might have been why he had gotten full points.

Fleur had 57, Victor 70, Cedric 83 and Hadrian 91 points in total.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *writes the crappiest chapter in history*  
> Me: "Behold"


	18. Halloween Special 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Halloween Special for you guys! Mostly it's talking about costumes, but contains a sweet scene at the end and some additional info that I will use in the story!

Hadrian blushed.

"Are you _sure_ , Luna? I mean, I did already do the Samhain ritual, but..."

"Come on, master, have some fun, I encourage it this time," Death said.

Hadrian smiled. "Okay!"

He then created his mask.

He made himself a Reaper, of course.

He had his Invisibility Cloak in its Shadow mode, looking like a hood made of swirling black shadows, on pitch black robes with the same coloured shoes.

Only his Avada green eyes were glowing eerily through the hood, and his lips were visible.

He then let Death create a Reaper Scythe for him, but turned its powers off as to not accidentally kill someone.

It was a long black Scythe with ornamental swirls over the black metallic handle.

He looked at Luna's Nymph outfit, a feather light silken dress of a beautiful cyan colour. 

She also had the Ravenclaw Diadem, which he had lent to her, and a pair of silver earrings. She had invisible shoes, Death's creation, that made her feet look bare although they were protected. They were the same colour as the Invisibility Cloak when not worn, a pretty blue, but instead of turning the feet invisible, they turned invisible while leaving the feet visible.

Her cerulean coloured nails were thus left perfectly visible on both feet and hands.

Hadrian had bought her a long stay nail polish for that, he had bought those for every girl he knew, although each had a different colour.

They entered the party.

He was greeted by everyone waving at him cheerfully.

Well, almost everyone.

First person to run to him and hug him was Hermione.

She dressed as a forest elf, her hair falling in soft waves instead of the classical bushy hair because of the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, her nails a forest green. She also had invisible shoes, as most of his female friends and followers did.  
  


(Imagine this dress without the weapons, feathers, sleeve, metal parts and shoes ^)

He returned the hug and then greeted her parents. They were soon caught by the curious Arthur Weasley, who interrogated them on rubber ducks and various muggle items.

Right after, Ron, Ginny and the Twins greeted him happily.

Ron had golden knights armor on, the Twins had rogue clothes.

Ginny had her nails painted red and had a Flamedancer outfit.

Flamedancers, the ancient art of controlling and freely creating and moving through fire. Ginny was actually going to learn the forgotten art in the future.

It was sort of like a genie outfit with a skirt instead of pants, in red and gold.

She, too, had invisible shoes.

They were actually fireproof and kept the body temperature optimal. They looked like regular flats when not worn, but were made not to let any harm befall the feet. And they were even orthopedic! Also. Death had made them indestructible and bound them to each girl's soul. Only the best for his Eternals.

His male Eternals had the visible black dragonhide boots equivalent of those, of course.

Then, Blaise and Draco came to him.

Blaise had a black outfit, kind of tight fitting, proclaiming his costume to be that of an incubus.

Draco had an elegant nobleman outfit and charmed fangs, his mask being a Vampire's.

Neville came in formal robes, his grandmother had forbidden him to get a proper costume.

Cho Chang had a fairy costume, having a Ravenclaw blue dress with silver gems embedded and blue transparent wings. Her nails were a dark, Ravenclaw blue, so similar yet so different from Luna's cerulean nails.

She had silver sandals to match the gems. Hadrian had the shoes ready for her, he didn't doubt she would become one of his just like Cedric probably would.

Luna had told him something that indicated that she would.

Speaking of Cedric, he had come in a bee warrior costume.

Basically, he had his Champion overall and a spear.

"It's not a bee, it's my costume as the Winner of the Triwizard Tournament!" Cedric blushed.

Oh, the other Champions were a bit more creative.

Victor had Viking Warrior costume, which suited him very much.

Blaise looked him up and down appreciatively and Hadrian caught Victor staring at Blaise when he wasn't looking. How interesting.

Fleur had an angel costume, her Veela wings out of a long white dress. He had gifted her a silver nail polish, which she used. She had the same silver sandals as Cho.

Then came Sirius in his Grimm form, not wearing a mask at all.

When asked, he said his costume was a non-animagus Grimm.

Remus wasn't any better, proclaiming his slightly torn robes to be a werewolf costume.

Professor Snape had a spider costume, much to everyone's surprise.

And professor Dumbledore had rainbow robes and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, my boy! How wonderful to see you!"

"And you, professor," Hadrian nodded.

"I would love to talk, but I have matters to attend to. And besides, I have a feeling someone is waiting for you!" Dumbledore smiled.

As if on cue, Hadrian spotted Tom.

They bid their goodbyes and Hadrian closed in on his Soulmate.

"Why, hello there, oh great Dark Lord. How are you on this fine evening?"

Tom turned to him.

He looked quite dashing in his formal robes and demonic wings.

"Why, I am quite good, especially now that I'm in your company, fellow Dark Lord. May I ask what your costume might be?"

"I am a Reaper, of course. And why, you look quite dashing in your own costume. What might it be?"

"I chose the Demon Lord as my theme, of course. You do look quite ravishing yourself, dear Hadrian. Now, may I have this dance?"

Hadrian smiled. "Why, of course!"

They danced for what felt like an eternity, yet like but a fleeting moment.

Then, Tom led Hadrian to the balcony, where the full moon was shining brightly.

"Did you know? There is a legend that if one kisses their Soulmate on the Samhain midnight in the light of the full moon, they shall be happy forever," Hadrian remembered the story his father had told him in his first life.

Tom smiled softly. "We don't need that, for I will make certain we are happy forever either way, however, it couldn't hurt to have another insurance, could it?"

As the clock struck midnight, Tom leaned in and kissed Hadrian tenderly.

It sent a special kind of sparks through him, and he knew that they would be happy for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *wonders why nobody has written a Halloween Special yet today*  
> Me: "Oh well."  
> Me: *writes a Halloween Special herself*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maze happens

Fleur had somehow gotten the information that Hadrian renewed the charm on her sister, saving the girl.

And so, he got another Eternal.

Her mark was enveloped by a pair of angelic wings.

Later, Victor also swore his loyalty - one life for now, but Hadrian had the feeling that Victor would also become an Eternal of his later and his mark would relocate and gain colours.

_____________________

Instead of a Quidditch field, a large maze was standing there.

The champions looked at each other, all nodding at Hadrian - Victor with respect, Fleur with even greater respect as well as an Eternal's love for their Lord and Cedric in a friendly manner.

He returned the nods in an approving manner of sorts.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with 91 points -Mr. Harry Potter, of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with 83 points - Mr. Cedric Diggory, also of Hogwarts School!" More applause. "In third place, 70 points, Mr. Victor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And fourth place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"On whistle, Mr. Potter!"

The whistle sounded and Hadrian entered.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. 

It was quite dark, but Hadrian didn't want to let the monsters undoubtedly hiding there to immediately know his position.

"Somnum?" he called the entity quietly.

"You want a temporary dark vision."

Hadrian only nodded. Somnum sprayed his eyes with a clear liquid and he had to close them for a second. He opened them.

Suddenly, he could see everything clearly.

He nodded in thanks and Somnum disappeared.

He reached a fork and took the left turn.

A whistle sounded behind him. Cedric was in the maze.

He sped up. His chosen path seemed completely deserted. He turned right, and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight.

Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. Victor was inside.

He kept looking behind him. The old feeling that he was being watched was upon him, and he knew that he truly was. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He reached a second fork.

"Point Me," he whispered to his wand, holding it flat in his palm.

The wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and he knew that he needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best he could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The whistle sounded for the last time. All the champions were in the maze.

The lack of obstacles was bad, though.  
  


The path ahead was empty too, and when Hadrian reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked. It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but his eyes fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

He shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Hadrian sighed and hurried off again. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw. . . a boggart trying to come up with a shape it could take.

He only laughed at it's attempts and continued.

Soon he was met with a golden mist.

The Limbo Mist!

He easily put an anticharm on himself.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. Fleur!

He paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. He was sure it had been she who had screamed. What had she met? Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks - did that mean she had got herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wand? Harry took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease...  
  
He met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice he took the same wrong turning. Finally, he found a new route and started to jog along it, his wandlight waving, making his shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls. Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

He dealt with it easily, though.

He found Fleur laying, unconscious, and took her wand, sending red sparks through it. Then, he cast a powerful shield around her.

He continued, now that his Eternal was safe.

He had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when he heard something in the path running parallel to his own that made him stop dead.  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"  
  
And then Harry heard Victor's voice.  
  
"Crucio!"

He hurried to see what was happening.

Oh. The telltale signs of Imperius could be seen on Victor.

He hurriedly cast another of his creations - the Anti-Imperius. 

"Finite regiminis!"

Victor stopped casting and looked around, confused.

"What happened?"

Cedric looked just as confused.

"The Imperius curse. You may want to get checked for damages now. The Anti-Imperius I cast is fighting it, but it's still there."

Victor kneeled. "Thank you. I, Victor Krum, swear my unending loyalty to one Hadrian Jamison Potter forever, every life, always. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Hadrian finished the vow. Even through cloth, he saw a new mark replacing the first - his mark, enveloped by a medieval metal shield, the triangle one.

Cedric gaped at them. Victor sent red sparks from his wand and collapsed as Hadrian's Anti-Imperius fought the Imperius and was winning.

Hadrian cast a shield around Victor.

"Well, now we can go and find the cup! What are you waiting for?" Hadrian held out a hand to Cedric.

Cedric looked at it for a while... and took it.

They went to find the cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boggart: *Tries to scare Hadrian*
> 
> Hadrian: "No u"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian finally gets to the cup

They split up again. Hadrian easily overcame the obstacles, when he found another one.

It was a Sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me. "

"So. I suppose you have a riddle for me?"

"Correct. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

"Of course. Well?"

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"Ooh, I know that one! That's a spider, correct?"

"Indeed. You may pass," the Sphinx stepped aside.

He continued, and saw the cup.

He also saw Cedric, bit that was fine - he didn't need to win.

Then, he saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it -

"Cedric!" Hadrian called out. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

Hadrian, fortunately, quickly stunned it with an extremely overpowered Stupefy.

Cedric nodded at him gratefully.

"Well? Take the cup!"

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here. "

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Hadrian said. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you."

They bickered about it for a good measure, when Hadrian finally got fed up.

"Both of us," he said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it. "

Cedric stared at Hadrian. He unfolded his arms.

"You - you sure?"

"Absolutely."

They both grabbed the cup at the same time - and were portkeyed.

"Where are we?" Hadrian asked himself more than Cedric.

Cedric shook his head. They looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Hadrian could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Hadrian.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"No," said Hadrian. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Most certainly."

Suddenly, however, Hadrian saw a golden cup, just standing there.

And felt the bond.

He quickly sent the green beam of AK at it when Cedric wasn't looking. That was the last besides the diary.

He summoned Tom's diary to himself and hid it in a magical space called Soul Inventory - an infinite space bound to his soul where he could store basically anything.

Suddenly, a figure appeared.

Through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Hadrian couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby. . . or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Hadrian lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second. Hadrian and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Hadrian's scar exploded with pain. 

But that was nothing against some of the pain he had lived through.

"Kill the spare," a voice suddenly said.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hadrian reacted in an instant, apparating in front of Cedric just as a killing curse came their way.

Now _that_ hurt.

It was the freezing pain again.

He was grateful that he hadn't felt that as a baby - it was terrible every time.

His magic flung the curse to his right after a while, instead of right back at its caster. How curious.

Hadrian cast a powerful shield at Cedric and yelled at him to run, which he did, barely making it behind a grave, where Hadrian cast a disillusionment charm at him. 

Both spells were done silently.

The man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Hadrian toward the marble headstone. Hadrian saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced around and slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE.

The man holding him was quite obviously a quite young Death Eater.

He conjured ropes that tied Hadrian against the statue of an angel that was standing on the headstone.

_Well,_ Hadrian thought, _fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers: "Is she dead?" *Poke me with sticks*
> 
> Me: *Sleeps for over a month*
> 
> Readers: *Leave*
> 
> Me: *Surprised Pikachu face*


	21. The Ressurection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ressurection happens.

He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. The Death Eater's breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Hadrian's range of vision, and Hadrian saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water - he could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Hadrian had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in. 

Well, that was a lie, Hadrian had used a larger cauldron once, when he was creating 1000 vials of his special Dementor Heating potion.

That let dementors touch things without freezing them, and they were very glad that they could touch and smell flowers thanks to it.

Although the effects only lasted for a year.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. And- oh.

Hadrian felt the bond.

This was Voldemort.

The Death Eater set fire under the cauldron, and the liquid inside it started bubbling quite fast.

He now recognised what it was.

Damn, that fool! 

He quickly threw a potion from his past life (stored in his Soul Inventory for emergencies) into the cauldron. Nobody noticed as the vial shattered and the contents flowed into the cauldron, changing the liquid's colour ever so slightly.

The Death Eater threw Voldemort's body (an ugly baby with flat face) into the cauldron, and it fell to the bottom with a thud.

The Death Eater started the ritual.

His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Hadrian's feet cracked. Hadrian watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at the man's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, beautiful turquoise instead of the poisonous blue it would, had Hadrian allowed that idiocy.

The Death Eater sobbed quietly, obviously terrified.

He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. "

He stretched his right hand out in front of him. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Hadrian closed his eyes.

"B-blood of the enemy. . . forcibly taken. . . you will. . . resurrect your foe."

And with that, the Death Eater pricked Hadrian's finger.

Fortunately for the ritual, a perceived enemy was enough.

The Death Eater dropped the blood into the cauldron.

The liquid turned a light, pastel blue, almost white.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened for a second.

And the second was enough for Hadrian to send the Killing Curse at the Diary, the soul returning back to its main piece.

Then, Tom came out of the cauldron, looking 20, in all his naked glory. Though he was hairless, of course, but what would one expect? He had just created this body, it wasn't like he would come out in his perfect hairstyle, ready to go on a Yule ball.

Hadrian blushed and closed his eyes.

"Robe me," came Tom's voice. A spell shifted the air after a second.

Then, "Leave us."

Hadrian opened his eyes to see the Death Eater disapparating, with a new, metallic hand.

Tom, with new eyebrows, eyelashes and hair, although longer than usual, grinned at him.

"Why, Hadrian, it seems we're alone at last. Now tell me. How dare my horcruxes kiss you without my permission?!" he suddenly yelled into the air, blood-red eyes glowing menacingly.

"They told me you would get jealous," Hadrian commented.

"I have every right to be! You're mine!"

Hadrian couldn't help it - he rolled his eyes.

"What!"

"You're being a possessive git."

Tom stalked towards him angrily and rage-kissed him.

It was a furious, possessive kiss, and Hadrian forgot everything for a moment, his eyelids almost closing.

He heard a gasp.

Oh, right. Cedric.

Tom turned towards the sound and dispelled the disillusionment.

Cedric was there, gaping at them.

"You're He-who-must-not-be-named!"

"Correct," Tom said matter-of-factly.

Cedric looked between them. "You kissed."

"Indeed?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

Hadrian started giggling. He dispelled the ropes and went over to Cedric, who had fallen over from shock, helping him get up while laughing uncontrollably.

"Tom and I are soulmates," he managed to get out in between laughter.

"T-Tom?!?!?!" Cedric exclaimed, almost falling over again.

Tom glared at Cedric: "I never allowed you to use that name!"

Cedric paled.

Hadrian finally stopped laughing, but was still grinning.

"Won't you introduce me to your familiar?" he turned to Tom.

Tom's eyes widened in realisation.

**_"Nagini! Come meet my soulmate!"_ **

The snake from before slythered over. Hadrian got a good look at her now.

She was a large, green serpent, about 12 feet long and thicker than Hadrian's thigh.

**_"Master's soulmate! I am Nagini! Tell him my name, master!"_ **

Hadrian laughed at her enthusiasm.

**_"No need, I can understand you. I am Hadrian, nice to meet you, Nagini!"_ **

They all conversed in Parseltongue for a while, when Hadrian remembered poor Cedric.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just... um. Excited. Are you well, Cedric?"

"I'm fine. But, shouldn't we return? They must be wondering by now."

Everyone's eyes widened. Well, Nagini's couldn't, but her jaw dropped, which looked quite terrifying to any non-parselmouth.

"Right! Oh, and Tom, do something about your followers trying to kill me, alright? Okay, grab on-"

"Wait!" Cedric suddenly yelled out.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him.

Cedric kneeled before Hadrian.

"I, Cedric Diggory, swear my unending loyalty to one Hadrian Jamison Potter, forever, in every life, always. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

A mark appeared on Cedric's left shoulder, his colourful mark enveloped by sunlight.

Hadrian kissed Tom boldly and grabbed Cedric and the cup, portkeying them to the hall, where everyone was waiting.

They all cheered as the two appeared and nobody questioned their absence.

_____________________

The year ended and Hadrian said goodbye to his two foreign Eternals with the promise of staying in touch.

The year ended with Slytherin winning like always.

Hadrian couldn't wait for everyone to gather to formally introduce them to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian: *kisses Tom.*
> 
> Tom: "How DARE I kiss you! You're mine!"
> 
> Whew, that took a century. (Sorry for this joke being lame, I have an important announcement.)
> 
> I'm so, so sorry, everyone.
> 
> My block is raging on, stuff happened IRL, is still happening, but I managed to find time to finish this chapter at last.
> 
> The next one will take an eternity and a half though.
> 
> Thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me, and I hope you will still find yourself capable of enjoying the story after so long.
> 
> I refuse to put this on hiatus, though, maybe I'm in denial.


	22. Fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some wonderful fanart!

Hello! I am back from dead for a second.

I recently went through my email after getting a new phone (mine broke around a month ago) and found out I had 3 emails from 3 amazing artists!

I cannot believe how lucky I am to receive such wonderful art after I all but forgot about the needy note I made last year.

First, I got this great art of Hadrian getting sorted as Harry Potter from Nicole Ma:

Isn't it beautiful?

Thank you very much, Nicole!

I also got this utterly breathtaking art from Haesel H:

It truly takes my breath away!

Thanks a lot, Haesel!

Then I got this wonderful art from RyanJPaint Animations:

It's gorgeous!

Thank you so much, RyanJ!  
  
  
  


Thank you all very much for all the superior art!


End file.
